Mastering the Heart
by TragedysTouch
Summary: When Ginny's world turns upside down, who will she turn to for support? GDHOC Please RR Thanks :D
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!!! This is my new story... hope you guys like it! Please read/review!! I like constructive criticism :D!  
  
Disclaimer: Aw hell you know I didn't make up these characters! I'm flattered that you would think so... but sadly they are JK's. All the characters that you do not recognize and of course the plot are all creations of my mind...  
  
On with the show!  
  
Mastering the Heart. Chapter 1.  
  
Ginny boarded the Hogwarts Express after a very stressful morning. She was sad to see the summer go and she knew she would miss her family terribly but she was also excited to start her sixth year at Hogwarts. She made her way through the hall to find an empty compartment and to her luck most were already full with laughing students. Eventually she found one all the way at the end of the train, however, at least it was empty and she could have the whole place to herself. Ginny placed her belongings neatly inside and plopped herself on the chair. She propped her legs up on the opposite seat and took out her book that she had just started reading. After a few pages, she put away her book out of pure frustration and stared out the window.  
  
'This year is going to be different Ginny. No more crushes, no more silly hopes, and definitely no more tagging along with the Golden Trio! This year I'm going to be me and do my own thing and not care if it clashes with the usual me!'  
  
Throughout most of her Hogwarts school years, Ginny was always a mere shadow of her brothers and their friends. She was just the youngest Weasley, the baby sister of the dragon expert, Gringotts extraordinaire, ministry suck up, comedians, and sidekick. She was known as the girl who looked up to Hermione Granger, the smartest girl in the school, and as the secret admirer of Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. She didn't have that many friends in her own year and she was too shy to even make any, which explained why she drifted towards her brothers friends as a comfort zone.  
  
All that was going to change. She had made a promise to herself that her sixth year would be different. It would be free from all the painful reminders of her past. Although it would be difficult for her to give up Harry, she realized he never liked her to begin with and would most likely never show his feelings for her. She was more of a sister to him in his eyes. She was going to make new friends, do well in her classes, and make new goals for her future.  
  
Ginny felt the train begin to move and closed her eyes.  
  
'My new life is about to begin.'  
  
She opened her eyes slowly and drank in the sunlight that was coming through her window. She opened the window slightly to let in some of the fresh autumn air. Her quiet reflections were interrupted by a soft yet persistent knock on the door of her compartment.  
  
'Ugh... what now... can't I be left alone?' groaned Ginny  
  
Nevertheless, Ginny opened the door and was greeted by a blond haired girl, looking very much distressed.  
  
"Hey my names Jasy, mind if I join you? Everywhere else is full and my stuff is weighing me down!" said the girl breathlessly in an American accent.  
  
"Uh...Sure... come on in... make yourself at home..." stammered Ginny  
  
"Thanks...you don't know how hard it's been for me. I'm new here and not everyone is willing to let the new girl join them. It's really nice of you to let me share your place with you!"  
  
"Oh it's no problem at all. I'm by myself here anyway. I'm Ginny by the way. What year are you in?"  
  
"I'm supposed to be starting my sixth year."  
  
"Oh that's great! Me too! Where did you come from before Hogwarts?"  
  
"I'm from New York. I attended the Academy for Witches and Wizards there."  
  
"Wow New York! That's really cool. I heard that school is one of the best out there."  
  
"Yeah it is. I'm sad to leave it but my dad found work in London, and we all had to move with him. Of course I'm really excited to start at a new school. I can't wait to be sorted. I've read all about Hogwarts from the books my dad has given me. It's amazing.. I hope I get into a good house... which one are you in?"  
  
She didn't know why she felt so comfortable with this new girl. She was usually extremely shy around people like her. People who talked with no worries. It looked like one of her new goals were already being set in motion, she was making a new friend.  
  
"Gryffindor" replied Ginny silently.  
  
Jasy looked at Ginny with sudden interest at this response.  
  
"Why the sad face?"  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just glad someone's here to talk to. I don't have that many friends."  
  
"Well I don't see why! You're a sweetheart! You let me in your compartment without a single moment's hesitation. I don't have that many friends here either. We could be friends if you wanted us to be?"  
  
"I'm really shy when it comes to conversations. It's not easy for me to open up. But I'd love to be friends with you. It would be really cool if you ended up in Gryffindor with me."  
  
"Yeah... it could be loads of fun."  
  
Jasy began to place her things in the compartment and was already changing into her school robes. Ginny looked at the girl carefully. Compared to her long, straight, red hair, short height, and brown eyes, Jasy had hair that was short and layered to frame her face. It was blonde and highlighted with browns and natural colors and was fanned out to look like spikes. She was about 5 foot 7 inches with hazel eyes that seemed to change with the color of the light. She wore baggy jeans and a shirt that said 'You don't know me, you just wish you did' underneath her black school robes. Jasy also wore many black bracelets on her wrists as well as a necklace with the Celtic cross for well being, hanging from her neck. She had her ears pierced 5 times, two on each of her lobes and one by her cartilage. Her earrings were tiny hoops made of different colors that complimented the colors in her shirt which were a light blue and black. All in all she was very different from all of the girls at Hogwarts that Ginny had ever seen.  
  
Jasy seated herself opposite Ginny and smiled at her to show rows of perfectly white teeth.  
  
"So, now that that's taken care of, I'm starving!" exclaimed Jasy.  
  
Just then, as if on cue, the lunch trolley lady popped in her head.  
  
"Anything off the trolley dears?"  
  
"Uh... yeah, I'll take some of the chocolate frogs and that sandwich over there looks amazing, oh! And some of those jelly beans...and of course some of those and those and those!" said Jasy.  
  
Ginny's eyes grew round at the accumulating amount of food that started to grow around Jasy.  
  
"What.... I said I was hungry", laughed Jasy when she saw Ginny's expression.  
  
Ginny smiled back and made a few purchases from the trolley as well. She was happy that she actually had some spending money this year, she had worked all summer at Diagon Alley at the ice cream shop and had made a nice amount of money for herself; enough to buy new robes, a new familiar, and new books for school with still a large amount left over. Because her job was taking up most of her time in the summer, Ginny hadn't seen much of Harry, which she thought was a good thing no matter how much it hurt. It would help her ignore him once they started up school again.  
  
The girls busied themselves with eating for over a good hour.  
  
"So... what's... your favorite.... color?" said Jasy through her mouthfuls.  
  
"Oh I really like green and blue. But I guess red is nice too," responded Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, I like blue a lot and black is another fav."  
  
"That's cool, so what house do you think you'll be in?" asked Ginny with hope in her eyes.  
  
"Well I don't know, it could be anything really. But from what I've heard, Hufflepuff is the house that doesn't really win at anything, Ravenclaw is almost as good as Gryffindor, and Gryffindor is the definite best. I'm forgetting one...oh right Slytherin, yeah there is no way I'm going in there, apparently a lot of bad shit goes on in there."  
  
"Yeah," giggled Ginny, "don't let Hufflepuff hear you when you say they loose a lot, and definitely don't let Slytherin hear you said they suck."  
  
"Oh I could care less what people think and if they bother me I'll hex them into oblivion." Smiled Jasy sweetly.  
  
Ginny laughed in return. She was getting to know this girl better and better and she liked that they were getting along so well. By the time they were done eating, not one chocolate frog hopped and not one goodie was left uneaten. They both patted their stomachs simultaneously and giggled when they noticed they were doing the same thing.  
  
"Gin, you should put on your robes I think the train is slowing down."  
  
Ginny looked out the window and saw that the sky had indeed turned dark and the train also slowing down. She got up and took her robes out of her trunk and put them on. She petted her new familiar, a snowy white owl with specks of black on its feathers. It hooted gratefully when it received a treat.  
  
"Oh that is such a cute familiar! What's its name?"  
  
"It's a her, her name is Aurora."  
  
"Very nice! I especially love the color." Smiled Jasy warmly.  
  
Just then the train stopped all together and the girls got up and left the train. Ginny saw the well-known site of Hogsmeade and saw Hagrid rounding up the first years. She waved gaily at him, which he returned with a big "HELLO GINNY WHOSE YOUR NEW FRIEND?!"  
  
Although this embarrassed Ginny a bit, Jasy was fascinated by the height of the man. "Oh this is Jasy, she's new here!" she shouted back.  
  
"WELCOME TO HOGWARTS MY DEAR!" Ginny gladly told her all about Hagrid which made Jasy stare at him in awed silence.  
  
"Come on," Ginny chuckled, "we need to get a carriage, and you'll get your first real glimpse of Hogwarts."  
  
The girls made their way to what seemed like an empty carriage, but when they opened the doors they saw Draco Malfoy inside.  
  
"And what may I ask are you doing here, Weasley."  
  
Ginny took a deep breath when she saw Dra..Malfoy. He had changed so much over the summer. He didn't have that super gelled look anymore and his hair was long but not too long as to shout out rock star. Years of Quidditch training had made him into a built teenager of seventeen.  
  
"Uh...sorry...uh...we were...uh...just looking for a carriage." Finished Ginny lamely.  
  
Jasy noticed the transaction between the two and immediately saw Ginny's face turn scarlet when she laid eyes on Draco. Instinctively Jasy said, "And we were just about to go!"  
  
"You better! And take your stupid bracelets with you," snarled Malfoy.  
  
Jasy grabbed Ginny's arm and dragged her to the next available carriage.  
  
Ginny gulped and sighed when they entered the carriage.  
  
"What was that? Who is he? And why was he being a total jerk?"  
  
"Oh that's Malfoy. He's in Slytherin. A no good bully that loves to bother Potter and my brother Ron and especially 'Mione. He struts around the place like he owns it and everyone knows his father used to be in league with good ol' Voldie. But after he was defeated last year, his father was put into Azkaban, our wizard prison. Now he is just pissed at the world because his plans of being all world dominating were crushed."  
  
"Right. So he is a spoiled little brat whose daddy isn't home so he thinks he can do whatever the fuck he wants? I swear if he does anything to you, he's dead."  
  
"Thanks that helps a lot," smiled Ginny gratefully.  
  
Jasy smiled at Ginny and hugged her, "Anything for a friend."  
  
The rest of the ride to the castle was filled with questions on family and friends.  
  
"Well I have a total of six brothers. The oldest, works at Gringotts, his name's Bill. Then there's Charlie, he works with dragons in Romania, and then Percy who now works at the Ministry, and then there are the two twins, Fred and George, who always play pranks and own a joke shop in Hogsmeade, and then Ron, who is Harry Potter's best friend."  
  
"Wow that's a lot of siblings, I only have one, his name is Gregor, he is a top mediwizard. Wait did you say Harry Potter? He goes here...I didn't think he went to Hogwarts..."  
  
"Yeah Potter's a good friend of mine. I used to hang out a lot with him and my brother and their friend Hermione Granger, but this year I promised myself to detach myself from them, cause this is their last year here."  
  
"Oh cool. Yeah I hope you don't think I'm acting all goo goo eyes for Potter. I'm not like most of his fans, I just find his story fascinating."  
  
"Yeah," sighed Ginny, "its tough being his friend and having all these girls swarm up to him."  
  
"You have the hotts for him don't you?" smiled Jasy knowingly.  
  
"You're the one who said it, not me..." and with that Ginny spent the last five minutes of the ride staring out of the window.  
  
~*~*  
  
Draco leaned back in his seat when he saw his two friends jog up to the carriage.  
  
'When did Ginny get so hot? Her hair, her face, her body. My god someone must of hit her with the pretty stick. Thank god I was able to keep my cool before. And who the hell is her friend? I've never seen her around before... what right does she have to talk back at me. Does she know who I am?? I guess I'll have to teach her a lesson before the year is up. And that Weasley girl, damn is she hot...'  
  
With that last thought, Crabbe and Goyle made their way into the carriage and they began their ascent up to Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*  
  
Jasy opened the carriage door and got out and waited for Ginny to do the same. They made their way up to the castle steps with Ginny lost in her thoughts and Jasy staring up at the magnificent building. It had many windows which were all lit up with a nice warm glow. The towers were uncountable and the walls were lined with ivy. It looked like a very cheerful place and the gardens nearby, as well as the lake, added a natural beauty to it.  
  
The two friends parted at the great hall when Professor McGonagall signaled for Jasy to join her and the first years.  
  
"Good luck Jas!"  
  
"Thanks Gin, see ya in a few."  
  
Ginny made her way into the great hall and immediately felt at home. She took a seat at the Gryffindor table and was soon joined by none other then Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  
  
"Hey guys.." said Ginny.  
  
"Hey where were you Gin. We missed you on the train," said Harry.  
  
"You...you...did?" stammered Ginny, hope igniting in her heart once again.  
  
"Yeah, you couldn't find us?" answered Hermione.  
  
"Uh...the compartments were all really full so I made my way to the back."  
  
"Oh, we thought you were avoiding us, we haven't seen you all summer either," sighed Ron, "Am I losing my baby sister?"  
  
"O shut up Ron, I had a job, you know that perfectly well."  
  
"Right," said Ron somewhat sheepishly, "I forgot."  
  
"Yeah it's pretty easy to forget about me.." muttered Ginny.  
  
Just then the first years and one happy looking sixth year made their way into the Great Hall. Ginny waved at Jasy who smiled and waved back. She then stopped at the front of the hall along with the first years and waited for Professor McGonagall to place the sorting hat on the stool.  
  
"This, my dears, is the sorting hat. Do not try to hide your true feelings from it, for it will sort you into the proper house. It is here to decide what is best for you according to the will of your mind and the strength of your heart. So when I call out your name, please make your way up to this stool, place that hat on your head, and await the answer."  
  
"Sixth year, Jasy Oleander!"  
  
The hall suddenly broke out into hushed whispers...what a sixth year? Where did she come from? Who is she? I wonder where she'll get into.  
  
Jasy was aware that many whispers where floating through the room. She summoned all her courage to go up to the stool and was red in the face by the time she faced the crowd. All of a sudden she heard a little voice inside her head, but knew it was the hat speaking to her.  
  
"So...Jasy is it...hmm very interesting. You have a stout heart, you are kind, yet also cunning and you make friends well... seems as if you have qualities for all four houses... quite unusual... Well...what is your hearts desire...where would you like to be placed? It is your choice after all..."  
  
"Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad, Mr. Hat Thing. I have a new friend there, but Ravenclaw isn't bad either. I just don't know!"  
  
"Well, Ravenclaw would not suit you as best as Gryffindor could. Then I've made my decision..."  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!!"  
  
'YES! WOOT!' thought Jasy.  
  
The Gryffindor table hooted and shouted with glee. They clapped their hands loudly when Jasy took a seat next to Ginny.  
  
"I knew you could do it! This is going to be a fun year after all." Stated Ginny while she laughed with Jasy.  
  
"It's just a relief I got into the house I wanted to be in. The hat said I was good for all of them, that it was my choice."  
  
"It's pure destiny then." Giggled Ginny.  
  
Harry and Ron and Hermione where staring at the new comer and amazed at Ginny. This was the first time she was actually speaking with other people other then them. It was quite unnerving.  
  
"Oh guys sorry, this is Jasy, we met on the train." Said Ginny somewhat shyly.  
  
"Hey." Said the dream team.  
  
"Hi!" said Jasy enthusiastically. "You must be Ron, you look like your sister, you must be Hermione, the brain, and you must be Harry Potter, the scar says all."  
  
"Pretty good! So where are you from?" asked Hermione.  
  
"New York City. We just recently moved here, since my dad got a job at the Ministry here." Replied Jasy.  
  
"Wow cool New York City, must be fun there..." stated Ron with obvious interest.  
  
"Yeah it is. The village is awesome and there is always so much to do there."  
  
Harry was silent through out the whole conversation. He just smiled and nodded at all the right places to show that he wasn't feigning interest. His emotions were at a high the moment he saw Ginny. She was completely different from the girl he knew years before. Her hair was nice and straight and curled at the ends and reached a little below her waist. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, and her teeth glistened. She had obtained all the right curves over the summer and fit into her uniform well. Her attitude was different as well. She was very talkative with everyone around her and smiled and laughed at all the jokes. She didn't know how provocative she really was and she had an air of honest innocence around her. Everyone was genuinely interested in her and hung on to her every word. Harry didn't know what to think the moment he saw her, but his first thought was how wonderfully sexy this little girl had become into a woman.  
  
Then when Jasy sat down, he noticed how beautiful she was and he found himself comparing the two. He shook his head, trying to get them out of his head. They were both having a good time and he could see that they were on the verge of being best friends. He didn't know what to do. He knew Ginny had the hots for him ever since she laid eyes on him. He was just never interested in her...that is...until now. But he was also interested in Jasy. He had to choose. He knew that if he chose Jasy, he would hurt Ginny and that was the last thing he wanted to do, even though she was doing a nice job avoiding him. He knew it was too soon to tell what he was feeling at the moment so he tried to get back into the conversation.  
  
"So therefore I love potions. It's such a thrilling art to brew the imaginable." Finished Jasy.  
  
"That's great that you think so... but you won't think that after you've met Hogwarts resident potions master, Snape. He's and evil git and loves to get us Gryffindors in trouble." Sighed Ron. "Even so, Gin's the best in potions in the whole Weasley family."  
  
Ginny visibly blushed at this. It was the first real compliment that she had received in regards to her academic skills.  
  
"Thanks...you're too kind..."  
  
"I'm beginning to wonder what Ginny's not good at," smiled Jasy.  
  
"Oh believe me, there's a lot I'm not good at." Replied Ginny.  
  
"That's not true Ginny. You do whatever you set your mind to and that's what I like the most about you." Said Harry.  
  
Ginny was dumbfounded.  
  
'Did Harry just say he liked me even if he was just defending me? What is going on?'  
  
"Uh... thanks Harry." Whispered Ginny.  
  
Jasy was following the last words between the two and smiled to herself. At least Gin is getting some more of that confidence.  
  
Just then, all conversation ceased when Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the students and teachers.  
  
"My dear students. Another year! Another year for grades, tests, homework, Quiddtich and more! Let this be a good year filled with friendship and kindness. Now without further adieu, let the feast begin!"  
  
The plates were filled with enormous amounts of food and all anyone could do was eat. Jasy grabbed one of everything in site and began to chow down. Ginny did the same and piled her plate high. Everyone was enjoying their meal and were all eating as if it was their last. Conversation continued but sparingly as everyone was too busy stuffing their faces.  
  
Ginny shifted her attention to the Slytherin tables against the walls. Her eyes strayed over Draco as they watched him eat and joke with his friends. As if feeling that he was being watched, Draco turned and gazed right back at Ginny. His eyes showed no emotion but his lips curved into a small smile. He winked at her and continued his conversation with his friends. Ginny had to smile back of course. How couldn't she? He was somehow different, even though he was still as mean as ever.  
  
Finally towards the end the second course, the deserts replaced the now clean plates. Jasy had never seen so many types of deserts and once again selected a little of each. Ginny went straight to the chocolate covered strawberries. They were her absolute favorite. Too bad they didn't have them dipped in milk chocolate with white chocolate drizzle. But chocolate covered strawberries were chocolate covered strawberries.  
  
Harry watched Ginny eat her favorite desert. Every feast would have chocolate covered strawberries included in the desert and at every feast Ginny would devour at least ten of them. He had never thought of it before, but now that he was seeing the new Ginny, he saw the way her soft lips covered the strawberry and her teeth gently tearing up the soft flesh of the fruit, the way she savored each bite, and the way she licked her lips with her pink tongue afterwards. He wanted to feel those lips on his and taste her sweet mouth. It was amazing how the act of eating strawberries made him want to take a cold shower.  
  
He was not the only one who was watching Ginny eat the strawberries. Draco was fascinated by the simple act and it was hard for him to quell his rising emotions. The smile he had given her was entirely out of the blue, but when she had smiled back he was shocked and yet excited at the same time. Why did he think it was important she smile back? Why was he happy when she did? 'This is going to be a very trying year,' thought Draco.  
  
Harry and Draco's thoughts were quickly interrupted by Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"And now that we have all been fed and watered, it is time for a good nights rest and classes in the morning!"  
  
With that, the students left the dining hall and made their way to their houses. Ginny was showing Jasy the way to Gryffindor tower and talking about all the secret passageways and things that one had to look out for, like the invisible step. Just as Ginny was about to explain to Jasy that the invisible step was always the fifth to the top most stair, Jasy's foot got caught in said step.  
  
"Oh god... you were just about to tell me about this weren't you?" moaned Jasy.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know? Well that doesn't matter right now, what matters is getting you out of there."  
  
Before Ginny could do anything about it though, Harry took hold of Jasy's arms and gently pulled her out of her prison.  
  
"Thanks Harry," gulped Jasy, "I guess I still have a lot of learning to do."  
  
"Don't mention it. Those stairs always give everyone trouble no matter how much you know about this castle. Believe me I know." Harry gave the girls both a quick smile and continued up the stairs.  
  
Ginny knew she shouldn't be feeling jealous. After all, Harry just helped Jasy out of the step, it was nothing more. And besides, she was going to stop liking Harry. Just because he had defended her at dinner didn't mean he actually liked her. He still saw her as Ron's baby sister. Right? Ginny threw her thoughts of Harry away and continued to walk up with Jasy, telling her of more neutral things, like classes.  
  
Jasy was only half listening to what Ginny was talking about. Granted secret passage ways and classes were interesting enough; she couldn't help but think about Harry. Why did he help her when Ginny could've done just as well? What was that look in his eyes? A battle between emotions? She had so many unanswered questions about everything that was happening and it was her first day at Hogwarts. It seemed as if this was going to be one hell of a year.  
  
Eventually, the group made their way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione, as head girl, strode up to the door and stated the password, "fizzle foot". The students filed into the common room and started to make their way up to their respective dorms.  
  
"Well Jasy, welcome to Gryffindor Tower." Stated Ginny with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Wow! This is so cool!" exclaimed Jasy.  
  
"I knew you would like it. Here, let's go to our dorms, our stuff has already been brought up."  
  
"Ok. Good night everyone! Nice to meet you!"  
  
"Good night!" chorused Ron, Hermione, and Harry.  
  
Ginny and Jasy made their way up the stairs and stopped at the door that said 'Sixth Year, Girls.' They made their way to their beds and began to get ready for bed. They both put on their pajamas and where about to crawl into bed, when the rest of their roommates walked in.  
  
"Hey guys. This is Jasy; she's from New York and the new girl here at Gryffindor Tower."  
  
"Hey Jasy. Nice to meet ya. My name's Sarah, but you can call my Lucci, everyone does." Lucci got ready for bed and began to climb into her four poster. "Sorry gals, but I need some sleep, I stayed up all night on my computer at home and I'm beat. Night!"  
  
"Night."  
  
"Hey Jasy, I'm Nicole, but everyone knows me as Nikki, so just call me that."  
  
"My name's Sarah too, but you can call me Morga, cause it gets way to confusing with two Sarahs in a room. Well it was nice talking to ya, I'm going to bed, and I'll see ya in the morning!"  
  
"Night, and nice to meet you too." Said Jasy. She was getting confused with all these new names. Luckily there was only one roommate left.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Kerin. You can just call me Kerin," and she giggled at her own joke, "Welcome to Gryffindor."  
  
"Thanks. Well it was really nice meeting you. I'll see you all in the morning. Night Ginny, thanks for everything hun."  
  
"Night... Jasy. See ya at... breakfast." Yawned Ginny.  
  
Jasy went to her bed and quickly fell asleep with thoughts of her day, her new friendship with Ginny, and of course Harry.  
  
With most of the girls already breathing softly, Ginny laid her head down on her pillow and was contemplating her first day back. It had gone surprisingly well. She was already confused about Harry, but it couldn't be helped. As she snuggled deeper into her covers, she smiled at herself and was happy to have met such a great friend like Jasy. Her last thought before she drifted off to sleep was of Draco and the look he had given her. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!!! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Although I've only received a few reviews so far, I'm still hopeful! So please, if you like the story, give me your thoughts!  
  
Disclaimer: Aw hell you know I didn't make up these characters! I'm flattered that you would think so... but sadly they are JK's. All the characters that you do not recognize and of course the plot are all creations of my mind...  
  
Mastering the Heart. Chapter 2.  
  
Ginny woke up early the next morning. She threw back her red, velvet covers and pushed aside the hangings of her four poster bed. She stood up and searched for her blue, fuzzy slippers. After recovering her slippers, she made her way to one of the many windows in the dorm that she shared with five other girls. She moved the curtains slightly to allow the golden sunlight to shine through. The room was completely silent and every now and then, a girl would turn in her sleep.  
  
Ginny was always an early riser and could not for the life of her sleep late like the others did. She tip toed to her bed and began to straighten out the covers and pillows. Although house elves did most of the cleaning in the dorms, Ginny felt a personal satisfaction in being able to make her own bed. After her section of the room was tidied up, she opened up her trunk and took out her shampoo, body scrub, school robes, some jeans, a shirt, a towel, and her undergarments. Soon the showers would be teeming with the female population of Gryffindor Tower, and Ginny wanted to avoid cold water and large groups. Before leaving the comfortable silence of the sixth year dorm, Ginny wrote a note for Jasy.  
  
Dear Jas, I'm headed for the Gryffindor showers. They are straight ahead from the Fat Lady and make a right. The new password is 'Mahoy'. If I don't see you there, I'll see you at breakfast.  
  
Gin.  
  
After placing the note on Jasy's night table, Ginny strode out of the dorm and jogged down the spiral steps. She jumped the last two steps into the common room and noticed that the fire had burned low and the windows were open with the newly risen sun shining through. With the dawn of the new day, Ginny was beginning to feel excited and couldn't wait to see what her new classes would be like. After her assessment of the common room, she opened the portrait hole, and went straight ahead, made a right and stood before the bathroom entrance. The painting guarding the showers was that of Queen Elizabeth I, which was ironic to Ginny, seeing as how the queen had only taken two baths in her whole life time and quite reluctantly at that.  
  
'Leave it to Dumbledore and his humor,' thought Ginny.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Mahoy" stated Ginny. 'And what's up with this password?' she contemplated.  
  
The door swung open to reveal a comfortable sitting area with over stuffed pillows strewn across the couches. Vanity sets were placed sporadically around the room along with large mirrors that almost reached the ceilings. Naturally the color theme was the same as the common room and dorms back at Gryffindor Tower, gold and red. Behind the parlor like entrance, stood twenty five showers complete with spa jet shower heads. Next to each pearly white shower, stood a shelf where belongings and towels could be placed. Different types of plants hung from pots on the walls and pots holding more exotic plants were placed in the corners of the room. These plants where not only a beauty to behold, but also gave off strong fragrances which always kept the room smelling fresh instead of musty. The sun's rays were giving the room most of its lighting but the lights could be turned on with the flick of a wand. Off to the left of the parlor were the toilets in all their glory. The same plants that occupied the shower room, occupied this room as well, for obvious reasons.  
  
Ginny chose one of the spotless showers and placed her belongings on the shelf nearby. She began to take off her clothes and stared at her naked form in the mirror. She had to admit to herself that she didn't look all that bad. The summer had changed her dramatically. Even though she hit puberty a few years back, her body had not cooperated with nature. It was always in the form of a little girl, but now was a different story all together. She had a very rounded hourglass figure. Her skin was smooth to the touch, her nails strong, her hair shiny, and her face glowed. She turned and studied her figure. She smiled to herself when she noted that her gluteus maximums was firm and her breasts were full and round. She had many beauty marks and her freckles in her face where a light brown, compared to the orangey color they were when she was little, and her skin was now tanned to a light brown from her work over the summer. All in all, she was pleased with the way she had turned out and she couldn't say she didn't like the looks she received from the males when she walked into a room.  
  
Ginny turned on the showers by turning the hot water knob all the way up with a little cold water mixed in. She reveled in the warmth for a few minutes before she set to work washing her extremely long hair. After fifteen minutes of cleansing her body, Ginny immediately turned the hot water off and stood underneath the cold water to wake her up completely. The room began to smell like vanilla sugar due to Ginny's body wash. Just as Ginny was drying up and putting on her clothes, the door creaked open.  
  
"Hey Gin, that you?"  
  
"Hey Jas! Good morning! You found your way here. So proud." Smiled Ginny.  
  
"Yeah took me a while to realize where I was when I woke up, but I got it eventually," giggled Jasy, "So, I see you've already had your shower, mind waiting while I take mine?"  
  
"Sure, It'll take me a while to dry my hair out and everything."  
  
So as Jasy made her way to a shower, Ginny began to brush out her long hair. Usually she would blow dry her hair with her favorite muggle appliance, but since Hogwarts was devoid of electricity, she used a heating charm instead. She then sat down by one of the vanities and applied a light amount of makeup on her face. She added a little bit of blush and some lip gloss. By the time she was done with her appearance, Jasy came out of the shower.  
  
Jasy dried herself off and put on her jeans that were tight around the top but loose at the bottom with a brass chain hanging at the waist. Her shirt had yet another saying on it which made Ginny laugh. It was black with white letterings, 'It's people like you that make me realize how very special I am.' She then put on her school robes over the ensemble. She styled her hair with a lot of what she called 'mousse' and a blue looking substance that spiked her hair. After her hair was fanned out and spiked, Jasy made her way to another vanity set and began to apply her makeup. All she added was some black eyeliner on the lids of her eyes and some chap stick to soften her lips. Both girls were ready to leave when the rest of the females began to pour in.  
  
"Hey Gin, hey Jasy," said Nikki.  
  
Jasy smiled and said "Morning guys."  
  
"Will we see you downstairs?" asked Kerin.  
  
"Save us some seats will ya?" asked Morga.  
  
"Sure," replied Ginny.  
  
"See ya... then in a... few," yawned Lucci.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny and Jasy went down back to the dorm rooms to get their book bags and place their clothes in the hamper. Although it was still early, most of the inhabitants were already up and about, ready to take on the day. Breakfast was promptly started at eight o'clock, and late risers who made it just in time for classes at nine, didn't get any breakfast. Most had learned the hard way to wake up earlier then normal and granted themselves long deserved rests on the weekends. Just as others were about ready to go to the showers and pack their things, Ginny and Jasy were already on their way to the Great Hall.  
  
Even though Jasy and Ginny had only just met, their friendship was blossoming. They had many things in common and their personalities fit well together. Ginny was shy and quiet, yet helpful, kind, and smart. Jasy was loud and had an enormous amount of confidence around her, but she also knew when to be thoughtful and she always had a helping hand. Jasy taught Ginny to be herself and Ginny taught Jasy how to be serious.  
  
The two friends arrived in the Great Hall while it was still relatively empty. The plates were already filled with the usual Hogwarts breakfast that consisted of pancakes either plain or filled with blueberries, waffles, French toast, freshly squeezed orange, grapefruit, or pumpkin juice, steaming hot coffee, twenty types of bread with a selection of various toppings which included a chocolate spread, jams of various fruits, peanut butter, butter, margarine, and the like. There were also trays of fresh fruit piled up high. Ginny and Jasy grinned and saved five seats at the end of the Gryffindor table. Ginny placed three plain pancakes on her plate, added a little syrup and some powdered sugar, and began to feast on her favorite morning meal. However, Jasy, had constructed what looked like the leaning tower of Pisa on her plate with a grand total of eight pancakes. She drenched the soft, fluffy cakes with syrup and added fresh fruit to the side. She began hacking away at her plate and within minutes the tower had disappeared.  
  
"You really do know how to eat, don't you?" wondered Ginny as she began to take her first bite.  
  
As Jasy added two waffles to her plate and bread smeared with chocolate she replied,"Yeah, well I like to get in a good meal in the morning. It's like my mother always says. Eat like a king at breakfast, like a middleclass worker for lunch, and a beggar at dinner."  
  
"Good saying but it seems like you always eat a lot at any time of the day..."  
  
"I'm always hungry, yet I never gain a pound, so why not eat as much as I can?"  
  
"Got a point there." Laughed Ginny.  
  
Both Jasy and Ginny reached out for the coffee canister at the same time and bumped hands.  
  
"Don't tell me you like coffee too!" exclaimed an astonished Jasy.  
  
"Yeah I can't start the day without a cup of it."  
  
"Wow. Same here. Have you ever had Starbucks coffee? It's really amazing."  
  
"Nope, you gotta introduce me to it one day..."  
  
"What? No Starbucks?! I'll definitely have to one day." Stated Jasy.  
  
Kerin, Nikki, Morga, and Lucci entered the room with disgruntled looks.  
  
"What happened?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Stupid Slytherins, I swear one day I'll..." muttered Nikki.  
  
"They hexed us as we were coming down here. I mean it's the first day and they're already starting up with us. Good thing Kerin was there, she knows some pretty nasty curses."  
  
"Oh it was nothing really. I mean that's what you get for fucking around with Gryffindors right?  
  
"O yeah you go Kerin," giggled Morga.  
  
The group laughed and the three newcomers sat down and began to eat their breakfast. Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall and sat closer to the front of the Hall. Ginny could see the battle going on in Harry's eyes when he saw her. It looked like he was debating on whether to sit with her or with his friends. He also began to eat and listen on silently while Hermione and Ron were talking.  
  
Professor McGonagall was handing out schedules to their respective students. She soon made her way to Ginny's group and gave the girls their papers. Ginny excitedly looked at hers and immediately found a problem with it.  
  
Ginny Weasley 6th Year, Gryffindor Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Time: Monday: 9am-10:30am History of Magic 10:30am-12pm Care of Magical Creatures 12pm-1pm Lunch 1pm-3pm PotionsH  
  
Time: Tuesday: 10:30am-12pm PotionsH 12pm-1pm Lunch 1pm-3pm Transfiguration 11pm-1:00am Astronomy  
  
Time: Wednesday: 9am-10:30am Transfiguration 10:30am-12pm History of Magic 12pm-1pm Lunch 1pm-3pm Herbology  
  
Time: Thursday: 9am-10:30am Herbology 10:30am-12:30pm CharmsH 12:30pm-1:30pm Lunch 1:30pm-3:30pm D.A.D.A  
  
Time: Friday: 9am-10:30am CharmsH 10:30am-12pm Care of Magical Creatures 12pm-1pm Lunch 1pm-2:30pm D.A.D.A  
  
"Nikki, let me see your schedule?"  
  
"Sure here, it should all be the same though..."  
  
Ginny took Nikki's schedule and started comparing the classes. She was right most of the classes where the same except for two of them. Next to Ginny's two hour potions and charms classes, there was a capital H.  
  
'I wonder why that's there, it must be a mistake,' thought Ginny. She looked over at Jasy and she had the same puzzled look on her face.  
  
"Miss Weasley dear, Miss Oleander, may I have a word with you after you've finished eating?" asked Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Uh...sure, I'm done, how 'bout you Jasy?"  
  
"Yeah I'm done."  
  
"Good, please follow me."  
  
Ginny and Jasy got up from their seats, took their bags and things with them, and followed Professor McGonagall to her office. It was an octagonal shaped room. It looked very much like Professor Dumbledore's office which had paintings of important figures of the past. There was a roaring fire with comfortable chairs surrounding it and the theme was, of course, red and gold. Professor McGonagall motioned for the girls to take one of the chairs and as they took their seats once again, Professor McGonagall began to speak.  
  
"Now you must have noticed that your schedules are somewhat different from the others. Professor Dumbledore and I have looked over both of your academic achievements and have noticed that you are doing exceptionally well in both Charms and Potions. It is my belief that if one is doing well in a class, one should be pushed to achieve more then the norm. That is, I have requested that you two be placed in seventh year potions and charms classes."  
  
Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Seventh year classes? That was amazing. By the look of things, Jasy seemed excited too.  
  
"I hope it wasn't assuming too much to put you in these classes?"  
  
"Oh my god, no way. This is a great opportunity. Thanks so much!!" exclaimed Jasy.  
  
"Yes, I don't know what to say, thanks Professor." Said Ginny.  
  
"Your welcome dears, now off you go, to you first class." Smiled Professor McGonagall.  
  
Ginny nodded and looked at her schedule and groaned inwardly. History of magic, first period. She now officially hated Mondays.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ginny and Jasy arrived at the History of Magic classroom before everyone else, as they had already finished breakfast early. The room was a square shaped space with rows of seats and desks. The windows had images of famous wizards, witches, and creatures that led their people to victory. They took seats near the back of the room and soon watched the rest of the class file in. This was to be Jasy's first class, and Ginny wanted it to go well, although she wouldn't have picked this mind numbing class as her first choice to impress Jasy with.  
  
"Be prepared for a snore. This class is really boring...the only really cool thing is our teacher..."  
  
Just then, Professor Binns sailed through the wall and took his place by his desk and began to look around the room. Jasy had seen ghosts before and around Hogwarts but her initial reaction was always the same; she was shocked and hyped every time she saw a ghost do something paranormal. Professor Binns began to take attendance in his monotone voice.  
  
'This teacher's entrance was cool, but I can see that Ginny has a point with the class itself,' thought Jasy knowing that she wasn't the first to think so.  
  
After the roll call was complete, Binns took his usually demeanor and began to discuss the year's topic.  
  
"Throughout your years at Hogwarts, you have learned a great deal of rebellions and wars within the magical races. We have only just barely touched upon the wars and rebellions of witches and wizards. This year will be the year you learn about our own people and how they have dealt with their problems. So without any further hindrances, let us begin," droned Binns, "There have been many rebellions and only a few wars. Witches and wizards were not always friendly and they disagreed about many things. Witches didn't have the same rights as the wizards did, much like it was in muggle society. Wizards felt that they were the supreme beings and at first did not allow witches to study magic. This was naturally very disturbing to the women and soon they began to rebel against the men. Little did the wizards of the time know, but the women had formed secret societies to practice magic. Some had become even more powerful than the men. So in 1631, when the rebellion took place, the men had to beg for mercy and acknowledge that their minds were clouded. Luckily for them, the women let them go and signed a treaty with the wizards, in 1635, to allow women the same rights as the men."  
  
Jasy and Ginny were both taking notes and trying to listen to Professor Binns without falling asleep. Luckily there was only a half an hour left to their hour and half class.  
  
"Now just because it sounds simple, it really was not. Next class we will talk in full detail about the exact comings and goings of the five years between 1631-1635. For homework tonight," and at this the class cried out, "I would like a two scroll essay on the first two years, 1631 and 1632. For those of you that like to work ahead, the next paper is on 1633-1635 and then on all the secret societies the witches formed at that time. That will be all for today."  
  
The class starting packing up their books and capping their ink bottles.  
  
"What did you think of your first class at Hogwarts, Jas?"  
  
"Interesting, I thought this was going to be a repeat of what I already knew about creatures and their stupid issues, but this is pretty good. How bout you... you think this topic is worth while?"  
  
"I guess... I have to get into it more..." stammered Ginny.  
  
"Gin, it's your opinion, don't think you cant say what's on your mind because you think it might offend me. Say it and I'll tell you if it does, which it most likely wont because its your thought not mine."  
  
"Ok well then in that case, I think this class is boring no matter what, but I'm willing to give it a try."  
  
"There that's more like it!," and the two girls made their way to their next class, Care of Magical Creatures, out on the grounds of Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The grass was still wet with morning dew and was springy and dark green underneath the feet of the approaching class. It was known that the Gryffindor's took this class with the Slytherins and that most of the evil prats were out to get Hagrid. As soon as Ginny saw the green and silver of the Slytherin uniform her mind sprang instantaneously towards Dra..Malfoy. She hadn't seen much of him since the feast last night and her mind had never really abandoned it's thoughts on him. A sudden thought came to her as she continued to walk alongside Jasy.  
  
'He is in seventh year potions. I'm in seventh year potions. That means we'll be in the same class...together...' without knowing that she was showing her emotions to the outside world, Ginny let a huge grin spread across her face. She wasn't sure why she felt this way. Malfoy had always been a jerk to her and her family and friends and she had no reason to think about him this way. How was it that one small smile of recognition could make her melt inside and lose control of her mind?  
  
Jasy stopped and tugged at Ginny's sleeve. They had arrived by Hagrid's hut and were waiting for the giant to bring out his first specimen that they would be studying. If Jasy hadn't pulled Ginny back, she would've walked straight into Hagrid's prize pumpkin patch, which was, of course, like a baby to Hagrid.  
  
"Thanks I lost it there for a moment..." muttered Ginny.  
  
"It's ok," whispered Jasy, "If I were thinking about a hot guy I'd be lost too."  
  
"How did you...know..."  
  
Jasy just winked at Ginny and stared at the emerging form of Hagrid. Ginny shook her head, yes she didn't know much about Jasy, as it was only the first real day back, but there was definitely something up with the girl. She always knew what was going to happen before it did and it was starting to puzzle Ginny deeply.  
  
"Good 'ornin 'lass. I got a treat for ya today, Fwoopers. Now, if you'd turn to yer books, page 18, there's a picture of what will see up close today. Now it says in there that this here bird can drive one to insanity and it will if ya listen to it sing long enough. We won't let it sing that long, only for a few minutes, but you will study each bird, their feathers, and analyze their behavior patterns for the next hour and a half. I'll assign ya yer homework so ya don't fogit, a scroll on everything you see the bird do and what you found out about it. Also, now this is very important, do not forgit to put a silencing charm on the bird, unless you want to go insane. Alright so everyone pair up and get yourself a bird."  
  
The class ooed and ahhed when they saw the birds and began to work on their project immediately. Ginny and Jasy were working together and were having a really good time listening to the bird sing. After a few moments however, Ginny placed a secure silencing charm on the bird.  
  
"Enough of that, lets describe what we see and heard from the bird and then make it do things and see how it reacts under different conditions."  
  
"Sounds good to me." replied Jasy.  
  
The class went by surprisingly fast, without any interruptions from the Slytherins, being a first. Hagird place the birds in large cages behind his hut and congratulated everyone on a job well done.  
  
"Remember those essays are due next class, and there'yall be a quiz as well. So off ya go and no complanin!"  
  
Ginny packed her books in her bag, the day had just started and she already had to papers due next class, not to mention what Snape would assign her this afternoon. Lunch was next and she couldn't be happier.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Walking into the Great Hall, Jasy and Ginny noticed that most of the seats were taken, so their choice was to either eat standing or sit next to the Golden Trio. Because standing did not look to appetizing, the two girls took the seats next to Harry and Ron. Ginny, to her dismay and delight, sat next to Harry and Jasy sat next to Ron.  
  
"Hey girls, how were your first two classes?" questioned Harry.  
  
"Fine...," mumbled Ginny.  
  
Jasy looked at Ginny and saw that, yet again, she was red in the face. "Oh the two we had this morning were actually better then I thought they would be. I mean granted History of Magic is a tad boring its still really interesting and Care of Magical Creatures is really, really fun. Today we studied Fwoopers, they are so pretty and they are worse then death. Their music doesn't kill you it just makes you go insane, which is worse in my opinion," taking a deep breath she continued, "And we already have a lot of work to do this afternoon, do they really pile on the load in sixth year?"  
  
Hermione stared at Jasy with her mouth open. She's worse then me and she doesn't care that everyone is staring at her like some insane freak.  
  
"Uh...yeah they really add a lot of homework to the load." Replied an astonished Hermione.  
  
Harry amusingly shook his head and admired Jasy's openness. He had also seen the way Hermione looked at her and the way Jasy hadn't even noticed. Ginny on the other hand, had grown extremely silent, the way she always was when she was around Harry.  
  
"So Ginny, what did you think?" asked Harry.  
  
Surprised by the sudden question directed towards her, she remembered how Jasy had told her to be open and state her opinions. "History was really gay, like it always is, Binns can't teach for anything and I almost fell asleep in class. Class with Hagrid was surprisingly fun, Slytherins didn't bother him and we actually learned something. Yet, I'm already swamped with work so yeah, I guess the first day back is like we never left for summer break."  
  
Jasy flashed her a big smile to show that she was proud that Ginny had said what was on her mind. Ginny was gaining confidence and Ron was chuckling at her description of History.  
  
Smiling smugly to herself, Ginny turned her attention to her plate. On her left sat Seamus and he was having a hard time ignoring the beauty next to him. He tried to start a conversation when she beat him to it. Ginny was feeling very daring and she felt that she liked this new side of her.  
  
"So Seamus, how was your summer?"  
  
"Oh it was fine, went to Australia, and went diving and all that good stuff."  
  
"Wow that's cool, I want to do that some day. Yeah I could tell you went some where....you got a nice tan, it suits you really well."  
  
"Yeah, it was fun, thanks I see you got a tan too. Very fetching."  
  
"Thanks, yeah I worked at the ice cream shop in Diagon Alley. Serving ice cream outside can do that to a girl."  
  
"Well I like it. You've changed Ginny, I think it suits you."  
  
"Thanks your too kind," smiled Ginny.  
  
Harry was listening to the flirtatious conversation going on next to him, and he could begin to feel his blood boil. How dare Seamus move in on Ginny. He was about to think something nasty, when he realized that he didn't own Ginny, she wasn't his...yet... and he didn't even show that he liked her. Seamus wasn't doing anything wrong, he was just extremely jealous. He should've known that he wouldn't be the only one to notice how beautiful Ginny had become.  
  
Ginny noticed that now all the boys at the table were flirting shamelessly with her and she was flirting back just as badly. She was having the time of her life when the gong sounded for afternoon classes. She excused herself from the table and walked with Jasy to her next class down in the dungeons, potions, seventh year level.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The dungeons were always creepy no matter what time of the day you went there. They were dank and always had a musty smell around them. The Slytherin dorms were situated down here and were supposedly very uncomfortable, although Ginny didn't believe Dumbledore would allow students to be treated like prisoners, even though Slytherins deserved to be. Professor Snape was the head of house for Slytherin house, and he was a nasty man. He was a deatheater and in league with Voldermort, but worked as a spy for the Order, and was therefore not condemned for his crimes. His attitude might be the cause of his trauma as a deatheater, but all the students beside his house hated him for his cruelness. He especially gave Gryffindors a hard time and wasn't afraid to show his hatred for Harry Potter.  
  
Ginny was a little intimidated by Snape but did not have to defend herself often. Because she was excellent in potions, Snape never found anything to ridicule her for, which angered him far more. No matter, the new Ginny would not allow anyone to walk of her like they used to. She walked into the classroom with her head held high, and just to annoy Snape, took a seat with Jasy at the very front. She sat on the left while Jasy sat on the right. The classroom consisted of three rows of desks, two students at each desk, and heavy stone basins with gargoyle handles. There were gooey and slimy things cooped up in jars that emitted faint glows and the lighting of the room came from a chandelier and candles in sockets placed around the room. When the caldrons were on, a blue light and different colors of smoke poured from the top and bottom.  
  
The rest of the class took their seats and took out their cauldrons and quills. Harry and Ron sat in the front on the right side of Ginny and Jasy. Harry took a quick look at the two girls, and doubled back. He gaped at them and was about to ask them what they were doing here, when Ron beat them to it.  
  
"You realize this is seventh year potions, Gin. What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Jasy and I were placed in advanced Potions because our grades are higher then the norm. Got a problem with that big brother?"  
  
"No, that's great! Why didn't you tell us before, we could've had a party or something."  
  
"I guess it slipped out minds Ron. We were just this morning and so much was going that we just plum forgot! Plus we didn't see you at all..." replied Jasy.  
  
"Well anyway congrats guys, hope you guys can handle it," winked Harry and the four laughed. Hermione took a seat behind Jasy and Ginny and sat with Lavender.  
  
"Hey, congrats, if you need any help, don't hesitate, and if you need help with Snape, please I'd love to shove a nice curse at him." Giggled Hermione.  
  
"Thanks, we appreciate it."  
  
Just then, Draco entered the room with his goons at his side. He looked around the room, and took a sharp intake of breath. What was she doing here? He didn't know much about Ginny Weasley but he did know she was a sixth year. She was laughing and speaking with her friends and she never looked more pretty. Her face was glowing due to the candle light and she looked like an angel. Why was he feeling this way. As said before, he barely knew her, yet he hadn't stopped thinking about her since the smile at the feast. He knew he had to sit next to her, so he took a seat on her left, with only the aisle separating him from her. To his dismay, however, Pansy sat on his left and began to engage him in a conversation that had something to do with her trip. He only half listened as he was concentrating more on the red head next door.  
  
Ginny had definitely seen Draco come in the room, but hadn't made it obvious that his presence made her spine tingle. He sat right next to her and only a few feet separated them from touching each other's arms. Ginny continued to pack out her ingredients and speak with her neighbors, but carefully avoided looking in his direction. Just the thought of speaking with him and smiling again made her face turn red.  
  
Meanwhile, Jasy was speaking gaily with Harry and it seemed as if they were both enjoying themselves. Ginny was jealous of Jasy's ability to speak with anyone without a sense of nervousness, unlike her.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Seating arrangements:  
  
P. Snape  
  
Pansy, Draco Ginny, Jasy Harry, Ron  
  
Crabbe, Goyle Hermione, Lavender Seamus, Dean  
  
Millicent, Morag Neville ,Parvati Justin, Sally- Ann  
  
~*~*~  
  
Professor Snape entered the room with his cloak billowing behind him. He levitated the books he had dragged along, onto his desk. He turn slowly to face the class and put on a smirk when his eyes focused on Ginny and Jasy. Ginny's new found confidence wavered a little, but Jasy stared Snape square in the eyes with her own smirk.  
  
"Wipe that smile off your face, Miss Oleander," sneered Snape.  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"That'll be five points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"Ok," and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Shh! Stop while your ahead!" whispered Ginny.  
  
"Whatever," hissed Jasy.  
  
"I see now that there is a reason we don't let sixth years advance very often into seventh year potions. Their immaturity is quite astonishing."  
  
"You've never let sixth years advance before because there haven't been any smart ones before us," piped up Ginny, realizing that her statement dissed out everyone in the room, even Hermione. Draco looked over at Ginny and stared at her in disbelief. Not only did she just say that everyone in this room was not as smart as her, but she said it with a haughty air about her, which was not the usual tone one would hear from Ginny.  
  
"That'll be another five points! I say, you two are not starting off well at all."  
  
Ginny and Jasy glared at him but were inwardly proud of their boldness. The rest of the class was also surprised by the interaction between the three. It usually took a few weeks for the new person to get enough courage to even answer a question in Snape's class, and Jasy had already managed to insult him and loose the first house points to him. Not only was Jasy showing defiance, but she was bringing Ginny into the mix as well, and Ginny felt a new sense of power inside her.  
  
Snape ground his teeth, and with a flick of his wand wrote the directions and ingredients on the board. "Let's see how you do then."  
  
The pairs of students began to work almost immediately. Today they were making a Yula Leaf Potion. Its properties were quite complex and when given to a human, prevents confusion and clarity of mind. All Professor Snape did was walk around the room and criticize his least favorite pupils. Neville was having yet another major breakdown and he was doing everything wrong. Harry and Ron were trying their best but weren't achieving the light green color of the potion. Ginny and Jasy on the other hand were complete with their potions and ready to clean up with a half an hour to spare.  
  
Draco had to admit, Ginny and Jasy were a good team, they were smart for their age and beyond, and they did deserve to be in the class, naturally, he would never say so out loud. He caught Ginny's eye and sneered at her unpleasantly and received a sweet smile in return. His mind went right to the curve her soft lips made and the way her eyes sparkled in the cauldron light. He liked that his sneer hadn't had much of an effect on her like it did with others. Other people would normally explode with rage and hex him or run away and cry, but she, she stood her ground and gave him a smile when he knew he didn't deserve one. She was definitely different.  
  
Butterflies entered her stomach when Draco looked at her. Even if he had just sneered at her, she couldn't help smiling. She could tell that she had impressed him with her skills of a potion brewer and that made her feel really good about herself. The class was nearing to an end and Professor Snape reviewed their desks to see if they were clean and if they had brewed their potions correctly. Hermione, Lavender, Jasy, Ginny, Draco, and Pansy were the only ones who had completed their potions with exact accuracy. Draco hated that Pansy got half of the credit when she barely did half of the work.  
  
"For homework tonight," hissed Snape, "you will write a three scroll essay on the ingredients, procedures, and side effects of the Yula Leaf Potion. Due next class," he waited until the groans had subsided, "And Miss Weasley, stay after class, you too Miss Oleander."  
  
Jasy and Ginny looked at each other and smiled, they were in this together no matter what. As the class filed out, sympathetic eyes from the Gryffindors followed the two girls still sitting at their desks. Snape walked up to them, and they looked in his face.  
  
"You are my students, I am your teacher. I will be treated with respect. Now Miss Weasley you know how I teach my class. I expect my directions to be followed and the keyword is respect. If this is not the case, then it will be dealt with accordingly. Now, Miss Oleander, you are new here, you do not know the rules of this school. There will be none of this back talking or you will find yourself in permanent detention. As that is now said, you punishment for your earlier insubordination, along with the deduction of ten house points, is to write the same essay for homework but instead of three pages, I expect five tomorrow morning on my desk at 9:00am."  
  
Ginny nodded and nudged Jasy in the shoulder to do the same. When she did, she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, now leave."  
  
The two girls left the dungeons and started walking up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"I swear the whole time he was talking about respect and that shit I had that song R-E-S-P-E-C-T in my head the whole time. It took all my will power to not laugh."  
  
Ginny giggled, "Yeah, I mean five pages isn't bad at all, and we can gain those points back in no time. I think we got off easy."  
  
"It wouldn't have mattered if we didn't, it was worth insulting him no matter what," laughed Jasy.  
  
"Yeah that's true. Jasy, listen you go up to Gryffindor Tower, I'll be there soon to do our homework."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you up there, you sure ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, this is the most fun I've had in a while. I just need to go to the library."  
  
"Ok, see ya."  
  
~*~*~ Jasy went up to Gryffindor Tower, while Ginny made her way to the library. She wanted to pick up a few books as research for her essays that she had to write tonight, and it looked like she wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight. Ginny was about to enter the deserted corridor the library was on, when she saw Draco leaning on the wall near her. Her hands suddenly grew cold and clammy and she averted her eyes. She kept on walking as if she hadn't spotted him, and slowly made her way to the entrance of the library. Just to her luck a note was stuck on the gates.  
  
'Dear Students,  
  
I, Madam Prince, am away on an errand. Please be so kind as to return later.'  
  
"Ugh!! This fuckin sucks," muttered Ginny.  
  
"Indeed, I've been here 10 minutes and there's still no sign of her."  
  
Ginny had completely forgotten that Dra..Malfoy, 'must think of him as Malfoy' she scolded, was standing there. She blushed scarlet and backed away from the door, nodded, and was about turn around and make her way to her dorms, when she felt his hand on her arm. He pulled her around and gently pushed her towards the wall and whispered, "Why are you leaving, when you can just wait here and give me some company."  
  
His hot breath caressed her cheek and she gulped and let out a sigh. He knew she felt uncomfortable in this position and that she was enjoying it at the same time, so he pressed in closer to her so that she was pinned between his arms. He leaned down to her ear and continued to whisper, "So what do you say?"  
  
"Uh...sure...I'll stay to wait and get....uh...my...uh...books..." stammered Ginny.  
  
"That's a good choice, Weasley," and he looked into her eyes and saw her lick her lips with her pink tongue. Oh, how he wanted to capture those lips and taste them for himself, to taste her sweet innocence. No matter how hard he tried, he had to kiss her. He began to lean farther down to her lips and he could feel her tense up against him. He was inches away from her and he touched her chin with his fingertip and pushed her head up to face him. Her eyes were full of lust, he could see it right away, it may be all new to her, but it was all there in front of him, being shown without any hesitation. He felt a tug towards this girl and he didn't even know why, but when Draco looked into her eyes, he knew that Ginny was very different from any of the girls he dated. He let his hands slid down from her face down to her waist and he held onto her voluptuous curves. The feel of her body underneath his fingertips sent a wave of emotions to his abdomen.  
  
Ginny could not believe she was being held by Dra...Malfoy, so tenderly. It was as if he cherished her body and handled her as if she were a china doll. She could not take the lack of closeness any longer. She surprised herself, as well as Draco, when she took her hand and tugged at his shirt and brought his lips crashing down on her. It was a tap kiss at first, with their lips melding perfectly together. However, it soon began to heat up when Draco took control of the kiss and began to part her lips with his tongue. Slowly, Ginny allowed his tongue entrance and it drove into her mouth with reckless abandon. He pulled Ginny tightly towards him and they fit together like a jigsaw puzzle. Draco made a low rough, sound in his throat as he broke off the kiss to get some air. Ginny looked up at him with pure lust in her eyes and soon he took her mouth again in a deep, hungry kiss. Ginny let out soft moans as wave after wave of passion surged through her body. He pushed himself closer to her in a slow rhythm that put her on edge. His hands tightened around her waist as her hands tugged through his long, blond hair. She began to match his rhythm and was loosing her self inside this miraculous kiss. His mouth moved from her now sensitive lips to her neck. She sighed softly as he sucked gently at her responsive flesh.  
  
With a groan of satisfaction Ginny pulled Draco's mouth back to hers and kissed him desperately, plunging her small tongue into his mouth and tasting him fully. Draco moved his hands up to her shoulders and continued kissing Ginny and caressing the soft slickness of her. They were both too lost in the heat of the kiss to notice a pair of green eyes staring at them in fury. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!!! Hope you enjoyed Chapter 2. So far from the reviews, I see that people really like my story. That makes me happy hehehe!!! Also yay!! My birthday was March 10th and I couldn't be any happier lol. Lately I've been going through a lot so I haven't been able to write as much as I'd hoped, but I will soon remedy that. Now I realize how hard it is to keep going for other authors; I used to always complain when they never updated. I made some changes in the first and second chapters, added a few sentences here and there and a new character named Morga. She is also a sixth year and belongs in the dorm with the other girls, making a grand total of 6 girls in the bedroom. So please don't get confused when she pops up every now and then. Anyway....on with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: Aw hell you know I didn't make up these characters! I'm flattered that you would think so... but sadly they are JK's. All the characters that you do not recognize and of course the plot are all creations of my mind...  
  
Let's recap:  
  
*  
  
With a groan of satisfaction Ginny pulled Draco's mouth back to hers and kissed him desperately, plunging her small tongue into his mouth and tasting him fully. Draco moved his hands up to her shoulders and continued kissing Ginny and caressing the soft slickness of her. They were both too lost in the heat of the kiss to notice a pair of green eyes staring at them in fury.  
  
* Ginny had never felt this way before. Sure she had had boyfriends and made out with them every now and then, but this was totally different. Her former boyfriends were just that. Boys that were her friends, they didn't make her feel special the way Draco had done in just five minutes. Draco was so gentle and seemed to really care for her. His hand motions sent shivers down her spine and she melted at his touch.  
  
Draco was enjoying the kiss way too much. He usually used the girls in the school and left them the very next day. Ginny's kiss had immediately branded him for life and he knew he wouldn't be able to use and drop again. Ginny was very different and for the short time that he began to notice her, he was already hooked.  
  
Both of them were too busy to notice a pair of green eyes staring at them in fury from behind the corner. Harry had gone off to the library to get a few books for his homework. He needed the alone time to sort out his growing feelings for Jasy and Ginny, plus Ron and Hermione were acting weird lately. Throughout the day he had spoken with both girls but was still unsure of how he felt towards their personalities. They were both so unique and had qualities that he looked for in a girl. If only he were able to perform some sort of spell to combine the two of them. He had walked up the moving staircases and made his way down the corridor when he heard two people talking. One voice was low and drawling while the other was stammering. He made his way slowly around the corner so as not to make his appearance aware. His eyes met with the most disgusting sight he had ever seen, including Voldermort.  
  
Ginny was wrapped in Malfoy's arms and moaning his name. Her hands were entwined in his golden hair and his arms were searching her voluptuous body. They were moving in rhythm against the wall and Draco seemed to be grinding himself into her. At first Harry thought Draco was pushing himself on Ginny and that it was not a mutual exchange. Ginny's shuddering gasps and moans of pleasure soon wiped that notion from Harry's mind. She was acting like some common wench and he hated that it wasn't him that was making her do those things. Anger and jealousy hit him full force and he strode forward, clearing his throat loudly.  
  
Ginny knew she was acting out of character but she couldn't help herself. She also knew that they were out in the open for all to see but she didn't care. This felt right. But as soon as she heard a throat being cleared, she maneuvered her hands onto Draco's shoulders and pushed him away with gentle force.  
  
Draco had also heard the noise and was willing to curse anyone into oblivion for ruining his little slice of heaven. He was a bit surprised when Ginny had pushed him off gently but then remembered that they weren't a couple and that this was all new for her. He gave her a sloppy smile and sighed when she returned one almost instantly. He had thought there for a moment that she was shocked and embarrassed at her behavior. Fortunately, she seemed to have enjoyed herself just as much as he did.  
  
Ginny turned to see who had made the noise, preparing a million explanations for her behavior, but when she saw who it was, her face turned red and her mouth suddenly felt dry and she could not utter a sound. It was Harry, and he was making his way towards the two with a look of pure fury etched on his face and his fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles were turning white.  
  
'Oh no,' groaned Ginny, 'what am I gonna say? What is HE gonna say?'  
  
Harry came up to the two, and without so much as a look at Ginny, stared Draco straight in the eye.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing Malfoy?" spat Harry.  
  
"Why, I'm snogging with Weasley here, is that a problem?" Draco didn't like defining what he and Ginny did as snogging but he had to keep up his reputation.  
  
Ginny cringed at the look Harry gave Draco and the way Draco had defended himself. How could he call what they had 'snogging'. It was definitely more to her then just snogging and she hated herself for thinking that Draco could ever think of her as more then just a fling.  
  
"Well that was quite obvious, Malfoy."  
  
"Then WHY are you asking a question to which you already know the answer to Potter?"  
  
"The question is why are you snogging with a Weasley and out in the open so everyone can see you?"  
  
"Jealous Potter? Are you upset that I got to her first and that I'm not afraid to kiss someone I like?"  
  
Ginny watched the argument heat up and she was getting frustrated. How dare they speak about her as if she weren't standing right there....  
  
"EXCUSE ME! We seem to have lost the real situation at hand," she turned to Harry, "Draco and I were kissing just a while ago before you came and interrupted us. And yes I was enjoying it very much," she then turning towards Draco, giving him a look that made him wipe off the smirk from his face, "And you my dear," speaking in a sarcastic voice, "how dare you say that we were snogging, you know it was more to you as well, and its sad that you can't admit that,"  
  
Then she turned and faced both boys with her eyes that were filled with a mix of emotions "And how dare both of you speak as if ....as if I weren't here," her voice held so much anger, confusion, and sadness. "IF you're done talking about me, I'll be leaving now."  
  
And leaving two astonished boys in her wake, Ginny ran towards Gryffindor Tower with tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
Draco stared after the retreating form of Ginny and longed to call out her name, but was beaten to it by Potter.  
  
"Ginny wait! Hold on!!!" And leaving Draco on his own, Harry ran after Ginny trying to catch her before Ron saw his sisters pained expression and all hell broke loose.  
  
Draco turned around and nearly tripped over Ginny's backpack which she had forgotten in her frustration. He had failed to recall that she had dropped it once they started kissing. Neither of them had remembered anything due to the heat of the embrace and the kisses. He could still feel her soft lips on his own and her velvety tongue mingling with his own. She had tasted like sweet vanilla sugar and her scent was just enough to entice the senses. After they had stopped kissing, due to Potter's intrusion, he could see her lips were kiss swollen, and the little facial hair that he had allowed to grow on his own face, had left whisker marks on her. He couldn't help but feel proud that he had done that to her. She was marked as his and with that as his final thought, Draco took Ginny's bag, thinking it was most unwise to go to Gryffindor tower, and walked down to Slytherin House.  
  
*  
  
Jasy had found a nice little nook to start on her homework in the Gryffindor common room. It was near a window so she could open it if it got too hot, and it was also near a fireplace so she could cuddle up if it got too cold. She spread out her books and started taking out some parchment and a quill. The common room was already filled up with laughing students and they were all having a great time. Some were doing their homework, while others were practicing spells, while still others laughed at tales from the summer. She was surprised at how many people had already accepted her, as if she were in Gryffindor all her life. The common room and all the people felt more like home to her then her entire lifetime in New York.  
  
Jasy was just about to set to work, whether Ginny came in or not, when she heard laughter coming from the sixth year dorm rooms. Looking up, she tried to see what was going on, but was soon answered by stomping feet coming down the spiral stairs. Her roommates, Morga, Lucci, Kerin, and Nikki, were laughing hysterically at something Nikki had said. The girls were laughing so hard that they could barely walk down the stairs properly.  
  
"I'm a jellybean!!!!" cackled Nikki.  
  
The other girls doubled over with laughter, and like a domino effect, came crashing down the stairs and landed in a pile of limbs at the bottom. The whole common room went silent, but when the students recognized the girls on the floor, the noise returned with bouts of laughter. All the Gryffindor's sorely missed Fred and George Weasley, as they were always so cheerful and playing pranks on anyone. However, Morga, Lucci, Kerin, and Nikki, were in close to first place when it came to making people laugh. Granted their jokes were immature at times and didn't always make sense, but everyone laughed with them, even if they didn't know what was going on. The common room returned to its usual buzz, and Jasy got up to help the girls up.  
  
"Wow...that was so random..."  
  
Unable to control her laughter and turning red in the face, Nikki stammered, "I'm...a....JELLYBEAN!"  
  
Jasy couldn't help but laugh along with her and when she tried to help Nikki up again, she exclaimed, "Ow! My ankle! PAIN!"  
  
With the sudden outburst, Nikki fell down again but instead of crying in pain, she broke out in laughter. Dean Thomas made his way to Nikki and scooped her up into his arms. With a smile to the other girls, he carried Nikki to a secluded couch and placed her on his lap. He began to massage her ankle and talk quietly into her ear.  
  
Jasy wasn't surprised by Dean's gentlemen-like manner, but she was surprised when he sat with her in a very provocative way.  
  
"Oh don't worry about her. She's got him under control," sighed Lucci, struggling to get up.  
  
"I'm not worried, just a little shocked is all..." smiled Jasy.  
  
"Yeah that's Nikki for ya, she's not a slut, don't get me wrong, her motto's just, 'Your only young once, and you better make the best out of the years that you have.' Its actually quite smart if you think about it," stated Morga.  
  
Jasy smiled and sat back down in front of her books, while the rest of the girls settled into a comfortable conversation. Just then, the portrait hole opened and Ginny ran through. Her face was all red and there were tears trailing from her eyes. Jasy immediately got up and made a move to go towards her, when another figure stepped through the hole.  
  
"Ginny wait!"  
  
The room turned silent for a second time, but this time no one was laughing. All the heads turned in the direction of Harry and Ginny's argument.  
  
"Harry go away! I am not your girlfriend and you don't have to follow me around and tell me who I can kiss. It's funny because just a few hours ago I was wondering when you would finally notice me. But apparently you're too cowardly to say anything, and when I finally allow myself to get over you and find someone else, you get all jealous and pretend like I'm yours. Well news flash! I'm not yours and now I don't think I'll ever be. I can't even stand to look at you right now. So just LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ginny turned around and stomped up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
Harry made a move to follow her but was held back by Ron.  
  
"Harry tell me everything."  
  
*  
  
Draco strode into his private chambers. Being Head Boy certainly had its advantages. At least he didn't have to share a room with those goons anymore, meaning Crabbe and Goyle, and he could spend some quality alone time with his mind. He had never brought a girl into his chambers, believing it to be an invasion of privacy. He usually met them around the school or in their own rooms. He placed the school bag on a chair in his sitting room, and casually made his way to his private bath. After taking a warm shower, Draco toweled himself off and dressed in his silk boxers that were the color of silverish green. Sensing it was a bit cooler then normal in his room, he donned on a black silk rob as well. He took out his books and placed them on his desk and set to work. His mind, however, kept drifting towards Ginny's back pack.  
  
'Maybe just one look...' he thought, 'No that would be invading her privacy... but then again when have I, Draco Malfoy, ever cared about anyone's feelings?'  
  
With that logic, he went over to the bag and noticed a bunch of patches and pins placed on the outside of the bag. They were of bands he had never heard about and he wondered why she was so into muggle music. He poured the bags contents onto the floor. A few quills spilled out as well as a couple of ink wells, and some of her text books as well as her schedule. He glanced at the schedule and saw that not only was Ginny placed in advanced potions, but in advanced charms as well.  
  
'Funny... I didn't think Weasley was that smart...'  
  
There wasn't anything interesting left in the bag so he placed the books back in the bag and studied the schedule some more.  
  
*  
  
Jasy ran up to follow Ginny and rapped on the door quietly.  
  
"Go away Harry. Don't you get it?"  
  
"It's me, can I come in?"  
  
Jasy could hear Ginny get up from her bed and make her way over to the door knob. It turned slowly and the door finally opened to reveal a distraught red head.  
  
As soon as Ginny saw Jasy, she threw herself into the blonde's arms and sobbed uncontrollably.  
  
Jasy was never able to show much emotion around her classmates, much less her friends. Because she was so distant, yet kind to everyone, people tended to be distant in return and believe that they knew Jasy's personality like an open book. However, the real Jasy was very different contrary to popular belief. Her life was a big mystery even to herself and she hated it when people thought that they knew her.  
  
Ginny's raw display of emotion startled Jasy and she didn't know how to comfort the poor girl. She hugged Ginny tightly and patted her back uncomfortably. Ginny continued to sob and sputter out bits of the story. Jasy could barely understand anything the girl was attempting to convey so she decided to take another plan of action.  
  
"Shh.. shh... hun it's going to be alright. Listen how bout you dry your face and sit with me on the bed and tell me what happened calmly and rationally?"  
  
Ginny nodded and looked at Jasy as if she were looking at her for the first time.  
  
"Your right...you're absolutely right. I'm sorry I lost it... I'll go freshen up."  
  
Ginny went to her night stand and conjured some water into her bowel and summoned a white, fluffy towel next to it. She washed her face, dried it off, and combed out her long hair. When she had put on a new pair of pajamas, she joined Jasy on her bed and began to tell her tale.  
  
Jasy was a very good listener and ooed and ahhed in all the right places. She even screamed out in indignity when Ginny had described Harry's behavior. After she had finished her tale, Ginny was in tears once again, completely and utterly confused.  
  
"I just...just... don't know why this had to happen to me, I've never done anything to anyone, yet all this bad stuff seems to happen to me..."  
  
"I know, I know...I mean if anything I can relate more then anybody. I've been through so much stuff but I'm not ready to talk about it. Please believe me when I say that I'm willing to tell you when I am ready to explore my past. "  
  
Ginny's watery eyes turned to face Jasy's clear complexion. "I'd love that."  
  
The two girls gave each other a hug, knowing that they would probably be friends for life.  
  
"I don't know how to help people Ginny. I can't even help myself. But I'm here for you if you need a punching bag or just an ear to listen to. I don't know what to tell you about this whole Draco-Harry thing. All I can say is follow your instincts. If you can't trust your own judgments then how can you trust others?"  
  
"Thanks Jasy that really means a lot to me, you don't even know how much you friendship mean."  
  
"Your welcome!"  
  
Jasy and Ginny smiled at each other. Ginny got up from her position on the bed and left the dorm, after a goodbye to Jasy, to go to the bathroom and take a long relaxing bath. Meanwhile, Jasy made her way back to her bed and plopped herself onto her many pillows. As she waited for Ginny to return, Jasy looked around the room. This dorm was a lot more agreeable then the one she had back in New York. Although New York was a fantastic city and her life there was anything but normal, there was something about Hogwarts that made Jasy feel more at home. The tower room looked small from the outside, but it was quite massive. Holding five other four poster beds, the room was very comfortable and spacious, with room for a heater in the middle, gigantic windows, and night stands that looked like mini bookshelves.  
  
Jasy sighed and went back to the common room to see that her books were left untouched and that the majority of the people had dispersed. She picked up her things and started writing her essays well into the night.  
  
*  
  
Harry watched Jasy run up to her dorm with an expression of worry carved on her face. Harry only barely heard Ron's command and felt like a robot when he was being moved to one of the sofas near the fire. The students in the room had quickly busied themselves and avoided Harry's eyes. Most went to their rooms or the library to escape his wrath.  
  
Hermione sat with her legs folded underneath her and eyed Harry critically. She knew how much Ginny had liked Harry over the years but she now seemed different. Hermione was afraid that Ginny was finally letting go of her dream and that Harry had finally grasped his. Hermione shook her head and Harry took it as a personal insult.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Nothing Harry. Just thinking, don't get all 'the world is against me' again."  
  
"Sorry 'Mione."  
  
"OK what's going on with my sister, Harry?"  
  
"Listen Ron, don't yell at her. I think I've done that enough right now."  
  
"It doesn't matter, she is my baby sister and I have the right to know. Tell me anyway!"  
  
Knowing that arguments with Ron were futile once he had his mind set on something, Harry sighed and began to tell his two best friends about his encounter with Draco and Ginny. As his story progressed, however, he could see that Ron wasn't taking any of it very well, and his face was getting redder by the minute.  
  
'Is it possible his face could be getting redder then his hair?' mused Harry, 'Yup, there it goes...'  
  
Harry's face must have had an awed look to it because Ron turned around to see what Harry was looking at and then back at Harry for an explanation.  
  
"What is it now?!"  
  
"Nothing, it's just that your face is actually redder then your hair. That's a first..."  
  
"Harry this is not the time to be joking around! If Draco does anything to Ginny he is going to pay big time, and I'm not just saying that. He has done to much shit to us these past years and this is the last straw, I swear it this time."  
  
"Oh Ron, stop being so melodramatic. You realize this is just the beginning of our final year here. Let's be a little bit more mature about this whole thing and stop fighting. I'm so tired of it all. Please?" begged Hermione. "Hermione, I would love to stop this endless display of superiority but this is my sister we are talking about here. This isn't about some stupid prank. This is my sister. And I'm not going to let him get away with this..."  
  
"You can and you will Ron. I don't need you butting in my life. You never have and I don't think this is the time you should start doing so," came a clear voice from the spiral stairs. "Now can you please stop discussing my life?"  
  
"Ginny," muttered Harry.  
  
Ron spoke up before Harry could apologize, "Ginny this doesn't concern you!"  
  
"Of course it does silly brother. This is all about my relationship with Draco and what I choose to do with the time that is given to me."  
  
Ron stared at her with disbelief in his eyes. Had Ginny just put 'relationship' and 'Draco' in the same sentence? Before he could utter a response, Ginny had left the common room.  
  
Ron turned around to face his comrades, "Here's the plan."  
  
*  
  
Draco had already finished his work, and then some, and was beginning to get very restless. He knew exactly what he had to do to remedy his situation. He had to see Ginny and he had the perfect excuse...  
  
*  
  
Ginny slowly made her way down to the Gryffindor bath. Thoughts and actions whirled around her head in endless shapes, sizes, and colors. She had already had major drama and it was only her full first day back. Checking her watch, she picked up her pace, knowing full well that she would get into deep trouble if a teacher found her outside passed curfew. Ginny climbed through the portrait hole and shuffled over to one of the showers.  
  
After taking a long and relaxing shower, Ginny pampered herself by performing a blow dry charm on her hair and a manicure/pedicure charm on her toes and fingernails. After examining her reflection in the mirror she donned on a pair of her favorite boy boxers and a black tank top. Her hair, when dry, fell passed her hips and although she was not trying to look attractive, Ginny's pajamas didn't leave much to the imagination.  
  
Checking her watch again, she groaned in displeasure. It was 9:30 pm and definitely passed curfew. Now she really had to hurry to get back to her dorm room. As soon as she stepped out of the bathroom, however, a sudden thought struck her.  
  
'Where the hell did I leave my backpack...oh no... damn! I must've dropped it outside the library. I have to go get it!'  
  
Ginny fought with her inner self on whether she should run up to the library or go back to the dorm and make up some lame excuse about her missing homework in the morning. The devilish side soon won her over and she raced through the castle in her bare feet, which caused soft pitter patter sounds to emanate from her moving form.  
  
Finally arriving at her destination, Ginny clutched at her chest and almost doubled over from the lack of oxygen. It took her a few minutes to regain her composure and with a quick look, she realized that her things were not present.  
  
'Figures...just my luck.....strange I feel like I'm being watched..." She slowly turned around, but before she could complete a full 360 degree circle, strong arms encircled her waist and a soft sigh escaped from her lips.  
  
"Honestly Weasley, did you really think that you were being discreet? You have to work on your stealth skills, someone could've cursed you in the dark, and that's saying something." His hot breath caressed her ear and a shiver went through her body.  
  
"I wasn't... t-t-trying to hide...." Ginny was still pissed off at his reaction earlier that day with Harry.  
  
"Ah... but I think you were. Because as I see it now, its passed curfew and disobedience merits punishment."  
  
His head sank lower into the crook of her neck and before she could even reply to his scathing remark, he took his lips and gently began suckling at her neck, with continuous strokes of his tongue. Her low moans were enough to spur him on and all thoughts of anger flew from her mind. His soft caresses turned into a fiercer, possessive assault. If someone would have approached them from behind, one would think that a vampire was sucking blood out of its victim's body and although some of Draco's movements that involved his teeth hurt, Ginny was absolutely taken with pleasure.  
  
'I can't believe such a simple act is making me hot with excitement..." thought Ginny.  
  
Draco lifted his head and held tightly onto Ginny so she wouldn't fall. He had noticed her knees buckle the moment he had touched her and he was proud of the affect that he had on her. The moonlight was streaming through the windows and covered the couple in a hue of blue.  
  
"Now about that punishment, missy," growled Draco.  
  
"What about it?" purred Ginny.  
  
Instead of answering her responding question, Draco lifted Ginny over his shoulder with her slim body resting comfortably against his shoulder and neck, while her hands hung down and her head reaching the small of his back. Her legs reached passed his abdomen and she was carefully avoiding fast movement or kicking playfully, so as to avoid contact with his manhood and her foot. She didn't want to hurt him or anything.... As if gaining sudden boldness, she slapped his gluteus maxsimus and giggled with delight when he let out a small chuckle.  
  
He began walking down to his private chambers while trying to subdue a giggling Ginny. At last they arrived at the portrait that led into Draco's rooms. The portrait was of a dense forest with many trees and wild things running through the landscape every now and then. If one looked closely, the owner of the painting was a wood nymph that hid whenever anyone tried to peer at her body.  
  
"Alles hat ein ende," panted Draco.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Everything has an end. It's in German. My parents forced me to take on several languages and so I'm fluent in French, German, and Latin, although it's not spoken anymore."  
  
"Interesting, all I know is English," smiled Ginny.  
  
Draco smiled in return and climbed through the portrait hole with Ginny still on his shoulder. He entered his sitting room and muttered a quick spell to ignite a crackling fire in the fire place, and setting Ginny down on the soft, suede green sofa, closed the door to his chambers.  
  
Ginny looked around the sitting room and nodded with approval. It was decorated exactly with Draco's personality in mind. The main color theme was black and green, naturally the Slytherins were just as smug as the Gryffindors when it came to house pride. The walls were made of the usual gray dungeon brick but the warm cherry wood of the furniture added a warm glow to the room. The suede sofa, arm chairs, and sitting chairs as well as the Persian carpets threw in a certain elegance about the place. The fire place was a grand replication of the ones found in the massive chateau of Versailles in France. Although the said objects reflected Draco, his personal items, such as his broom, photos, books, and jacket thrown over one of the chairs added a personal touch that made the dorm feel more of a home to Draco then his manor back in London.  
  
Draco was staring at Ginny as if she were an angel sent down from heaven. She was the first girl he had allowed in his chambers and he was anxious to hear her reaction. As if sensing this, Ginny turned to face Draco with a slight blush forming in her cheeks.  
  
"I love it!"  
  
"I'm glad you like it," he sighed in relief and sat down next to Ginny. He took her hand into his and squeezed it tightly. Ginny lifted her hand up to outline his face with the tips of her fingers and felt the heat of him. He closed his eyes while he took his other hand and did the same to her face. The couple sat there with their eyes closed, as if trying to memorize each contour by heart. Draco's hand moved from her face to tangle itself in her hair, and without realizing what he was doing he pulled Ginny's face to his own and captured her lips. Ginny's eyes flew open in surprise but when she saw the laughter in his eyes she quickly complied and lifted herself to fit snugly into his lap. Ginny was innocent enough to think that this little trip to Draco's dorm would be just that, an innocent get-together. But the moment his lips touched hers, she was lost, she just hoped it wouldn't escalate into anything more then just a kiss.  
  
Draco took his hand away from her face and hair and put them on her hips where he held on tightly. To satisfy her need to be near him, Ginny wrapped her legs around his waist, straddling him. The kiss soon turned from a soft chaste one to a frantic want. Draco moved his wandering hands up and down her back and moaned when she ground herself into him. Ginny chuckled at his ecstasy and pressed herself against his chest with a loud whimper. Draco slid his hands underneath her flimsy tank top and cupped one of her supple breasts. His thumb rubbed against her already perk nipple. The sudden action shocked Ginny to the core, and even if she wanted to jump away from him she couldn't. The sheer pleasure of his touch was disabling any thoughts from her mind. All she wanted was him and it was the only important thing to her at this moment in time and she could tell he wanted this too by the hardness of his manhood.  
  
With a groan, Draco lifted Ginny up from the sofa and climbed up the three stairs that led to his chamber. Ginny was still latched onto Draco and was holding herself up with her legs. She didn't have much to do as his arms were able to hold up her slim frame, however, she didn't want him to do all the work. He kicked open the bedroom door and smiled at Ginny shyly. Ginny barely had time to look around her new surroundings before she was placed on the bed with Draco looking at her from above. He bent his head down once again and began to continue kissing her with a feverish desire.  
  
Ginny began to tug at his clothes. She needed to feel her skin on his. Draco laughed out loud at her frivolous attempts and decided to help her before she hurt herself. He lifted his undershirt above his head and tossed it across the room where it landed on one of the lamp shades.  
  
"Oo... good aim," giggled Ginny.  
  
"I try. Now... your turn."  
  
Ginny looked up at Draco shyly and a rosy tint graced her cheeks.  
  
"Ok." Ginny sat up and with Draco staring at her, she slowly began to lift up her tank top. 'Why not?' she thought. 'I'll go slowly and tease the hell out of him.'  
  
She didn't know where all of this confidence was coming from but she was enjoying every second of it. She discarded her earlier doubts and went with the moment. As soon as her tank top was lifted from her head she threw it in perfect imitation of Draco, which made him laugh. It landed near his own shirt and when he turned back to Ginny, she had attempted to cover her chest with her arms.  
  
"Don't. Your beautiful."  
  
He smiled encouragingly to her and slowly pried her arms away from her and hugged her gently. His chest hair tickled her breasts and it felt so good to be so close to her. He let go of her and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him with her round amber colored eyes and kissed him fully on the mouth.  
  
* Jasy had finished her homework and was packing up her things. She yawned and stretched her long arms up in the air. She looked at her nails that she had painted two days ago. To add a little flare to them, Jasy placed unique designs on each of them. These designs represented the Japanese characters for each of the gates found in the charka system. Giggling to herself she realized that not many people, if any, would know what that meant. She was such a dork when it came to anime from Japan.  
  
Picking up her bag and wondering where the hell Ginny was, Jasy started to make her way up to the sixth year dormitory. She had thought she was the only one left in the common room but that thought quickly diminished when she saw that Harry lay on one of the couches in a deep sleep. She must've been so immersed in her school work that she had completely zoned out the rest of the world. Then again she normally zoned out people, so it wasn't anything new for her. People just really annoyed her...  
  
"Poor guy. Must still be upset about Ginny. I guess he was waiting for her just like I was..." Jasy walked up to the back of the couch and bent down to see that Harry was shivering in his sleep.  
  
'He might get cold...' thought Jasy, 'I can't just let me shiver like that...'  
  
Jasy put her book bag on the floor and went over to one of the many cupboards. She took one of the blankets out and returned to the couch where the Boy-Who-Lived lay. She draped it over Harry and crouched down on her knees with her face parallel to his. She took her hand and stroked a lock of black hair out of his eyes and saw the lightening bolt-shaped scar on his head.  
  
Smiling to herself, Jasy was getting up to go back to her dorm when his hand suddenly came down and held on tightly to her wrist. She let out a low yelp and looked down at his face. He was still in a deep sleep and was subconsciously aware of her presence. She tried to ease out of his grip but she didn't want to wake him up either. Amidst her struggling, Harry had slowly pulled her onto the couch and had made her lie right next to him, so that he was spooning her body.  
  
Jasy's eyes darted back and forth, unsure of what to do.  
  
'He obviously has no idea what he is doing...' thought Jasy franticly, 'What should I do?'  
  
Her question was immediately answered when Harry tugged a protective arm around her waist and held her tightly. Her head fit in comfortably under his chin and his scent was all around her.  
  
"I guess I'm staying the night," whispered Jasy out loud. Her last thought of the night, before she drifted off into a contented slumber, was of Ginny and what her new best friend was doing so late at night.  
  
If only she knew...  
  
A/N OK! Finally this chapter is done! I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting...Sorry for the so-called cliff hanger. I can't make any promises for Chapter four, but if I get enough reviews I may be challenged to write more... *hint hint* *nudge nudge* hehehe Ok so until then I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I've gotten so many and I know everyone wants me to keep going with this thing...so I'll give it a try for all you people out there who are giving me a chance! I've been on hiatus for a while, longer then expected...As probably most of you know, I'm 16 and in high school, so the work is piling up, and since school is really important to me, it naturally comes first. But I will try my best at updating as fast as I can...I honestly don't know where I want this story to go, I mean I have a definite ending planned and future scenes thought out...however, right now I'm just gonna go with the flow...so enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Aw hell you know I didn't make up these characters! I'm flattered that you would think so... but sadly they are JK's. All the characters that you do not recognize and of course the plot are all creations of my mind...  
  
Lets Recap:  
  
No better yet, lets not, you should remember lol  
  
-----  
  
He smiled encouragingly at her and slowly pried her arms away and hugged her gently. His chest hair tickled her breasts and it felt so good to be so close to her. He let go and kissed her forehead. She looked up at him with her round amber colored eyes and kissed him fully on the mouth.  
  
He returned the kiss with as much passion as before, maybe even more so. His hands roamed around her body and slowly found their way to her boy boxers.  
  
In the back of her mind, Ginny started to doubt her actions. This was way too soon. It was only the beginning of school and she was already in bed with one of her arch enemies. Something had to be done. She couldn't go through with this no matter how good it felt when he touched her...and kissed her...and....  
  
"Draco...I can't...please.... stop..." breathed Ginny.  
  
Draco's face changed from gentle to harsh within seconds. "What do you mean stop? You're the one egging me on."  
  
"I know, I know...I'm sorry. I just.... can't...I'm really sorry."  
  
Ginny made a move to get up from her position on the bed but was forcefully pushed down by strong hands.  
  
"There's no way your leaving that easily. I'm gonna have you whether you like it or not," grunted Draco.  
  
"No please!" Again Ginny tried to release herself from his grasp but was brutally strained back down.  
  
Draco slapped her right cheek, smirked at the red mark that started to form, and screamed, "Your gonna do what I say, bitch!"  
  
The sting of the slap on her face brought tears gushing out of Ginny's eyes and as Draco slapped her across the face again, this time on her left cheek, Ginny slowly slipped out of consciousness.  
  
-------  
  
The hall was dark and there was no sign of any movement. The quietness of the corridor was eerie and the moonlight streamed through the windows, bathing a still form on the ground in a bluish hue. A few mumbles and groans could be heard from the form, curled up in a ball in the corner, near the entrance of the library. As if by some unseen force, the form jumped up and screamed, with tears running down its face. The form was none other then Ginny Weasley.  
  
Ginny sprang up and turned around in defense mode. Her eyes were darting in different directions and taking in her surroundings. Did Draco finish her off and dump her where he had found her? Ginny's breathing slowed down, but the tears kept coming and she was bathed in sweat. What had just happened?  
  
Ginny looked down at her self and saw that she was still dressed and she touched her cheek and felt that it wasn't bruised. To make absolutely certain that her cheek wasn't what she thought it should be, she turned around and looked into the nearest suit of armor. Her cheek looked like it always did.  
  
'What is going on with me?' thought Ginny, 'It must've been a dream.....well Weasley that was some hell of a dream....'  
  
Slowly she began to remember. She had left the Gryffindor bathroom and made her way down to the library to retrieve her fallen bag. She had seen that the library was closed and that her bag was no where to be found. The last thing she remember was slumping against the wall in the corner near the library entrance, sliding down the rest of the way to the floor, and sitting with her head between her knees and in her hands. She must've fallen asleep without realizing it. Ginny looked at her watch and saw that it was eleven o'clock and that she had slept for well over an hour.  
  
Still crying silently, Ginny made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She spoke the password to the Fat Lady and entered. Her plan was to go straight to bed, take a potion for a dreamless sleep, and forget about her horrible dream. How else would she be able to face her peers much less Draco in the morning? She shuffled slowly toward the stairs and almost reached them when she walked just as slowly backwards until she reached the couch in front of the fire. The fire had long since burned out and the room was beginning to grow chilly. It was not the fire that had sparked Ginny's initial interest; it was the couple sleeping comfortably in each others arms on the couch.  
  
Ginny took a few steps closer until she was right in front of them. She looked and saw, to her horror, Jasy cuddled up closely to none other than Harry freaking Potter. Ginny had to control her rising emotions.  
  
'Ok girl...calm down...remember? You don't like him anymore, you don't own him, and Jasy is your best friend, its ok....calm down...big breaths now...'  
  
Ginny stepped back and ran up the stairs. Once in her dorm room, she opened her trunk and found her redwood box filled with homemade potions. She chose the dreamless sleeping potion, drowned the little vial in one shot and threw herself on her bed.  
  
---------  
  
(Flashback- Draco's resolution to see Ginny)  
  
Draco got up to leave his dorm, Ginny's bag in hand, when a soft tapping reached his ears. He looked towards his window and saw that his father's eagle owl was waiting to be let in, none too patiently. Dropping the bag where he stood, Draco went to open the window. The owl dropped the letter on top of Draco's immaculate hair and flew off without waiting for a reply letter.  
  
"Stupid bird," muttered Draco.  
  
He retrieved the fallen letter and looked at it in dismay. Whatever his father had written in this letter couldn't have been good. It was the start of school and their couldn't of been anything Draco did wrong....well except lust after a Weasley. But that couldn't have leaked out just yet...  
  
Sighing in defeat, Draco tore open the letter and read it through quickly.  
  
There was only one word to describe the contents of that letter... "Fuck," breathed Draco.  
  
------  
  
It was nearly dawn before Ginny was roused from her sleep... she really had to stop keeping those curtains open. Classes didn't start for another three hours, so she would be able to take a nice cleansing shower and eat a relaxingly quiet breakfast...away from everyone. Keeping those thoughts in mind, Ginny sat up in bed, swung her legs so that they were dangling off the side, and stood up. Stretching and yawning, she retrieved her bath supplies and walked down to the common room. She stole a quick glance at the couch and was hurt to see the two still sleeping quite peacefully on the couch, pretty much in the same position Ginny had left them. The only difference was Jasy and her closeness to Harry, as if it were even possible to get ANY closer to Harry.  
  
Arriving at the bath, Ginny was relieved to see that she was the first one there, just like the last time. Taking this to her advantage, Ginny took it slow and rinsed off all the confusion, tears, pain, and sweat that she had encountered last night. Even if the feeling of complete understanding and acceptance was for the half hour she had given herself underneath the hot, steamy waters, it was enough for her to come back to a version of normalcy; not that she was ever really normal.  
  
Stepping out of the shower and walking towards the vanity sets, Ginny took great care in her appearance of the day. Because it was still warm out, sweaters and baggy pants were out of the question. She would not suffer heat exhaustion just because she didn't want to be attractive to the males. Instead, Ginny picked out a pair of red plaid pants and a black tank top with netting on the arms that she had borrowed out of Jasy's trunk. She threw her robes over the ensemble, buttoned it closed, and put on her converse sneakers. After placing her long hair in buns at the top of her head, Ginny applied a little bit of black eyeliner and some lip gloss. Studying herself in the nearby mirror, Ginny was pleased to see that her outfit was neither stifling hot nor provocative in any way. She liked Jasy's style of clothes a lot better then her baby pink and childish outfits; thank God Jasy had an endless supply of the much needed darker colors and designs and didn't mind sharing.  
  
Soon Ginny was creaking open the heavy doors to the Great Hall and walking up to the Gryffindor table to sit down for breakfast. She was not as lucky this time with the gift of solitude. Sitting in his usual seat, was the infamous Draco Malfoy. His head was down and he hadn't even looked up to acknowledge another presence in the hall. He looked as if her were in deep thought and he barely touched his porridge. Looking down quickly, as if it were against the rules to stare, Ginny plopped herself down at the front of the Gryffindor table with her back facing the brooding Slytherin.  
  
'Great,' she thought, 'Just what I needed to see in the morning, the object of my dreams,' snorted Ginny.  
  
-----------  
  
Draco had indeed seen Ginny enter the Great Hall, he was just really good at hiding his reactions. After what his father had written him in the letter he didn't think he would be able to do anything but stare at the wall and brood over what was to come. He had his bag by his feet, right next to Ginny's and he was debating on whether he should go over to the table and return it to her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the red headed Gryffindor was sitting with her back to him.  
  
'Good, now I don't have to pretend that I'm searching for treasure in this god forsaken porridge,' thought Draco, 'Wait....what was that...was that a snort?' Draco quickly glanced over in Ginny's direction just in time for him to see her shake her head and continue eating whatever she was eating.  
  
It was really now or never for Draco. He got up and shuffled his feet closer towards Ginny, with his back hunched, in a very un-Draco like manner. He stopped when he was about two feet away from Ginny and cleared his throat.  
  
Ginny turned around and stared at him with round eyes and her pink lips formed a cute 'O' formation. "Yes?" breathed Ginny, finally able to muster enough courage. "I...uh... uh...have your bag from last night...you left it at the library..." muttered Draco.  
  
As if she didn't know this already... so Ginny just blocked out what he said and focused on his lips and the way they formed the words he was speaking. She remembered how they had tasted last night and shuddered when she remembered how cruel he had been in her dreams.  
  
"Thanks. I appreciate it," surprised at her own coldness.  
  
"Your welcome," he replied just as stiffly and stalked back to his table and to his already ice cold porridge.  
  
Ginny watched his retreating figure and opened her bag to make sure everything was present. A sickening feeling hit her like a huge wave when she realized that she hadn't done any of her homework and that she was most likely screwed for today's classes. What a great way to start off the school year.  
  
Looking through her books she saw that there was a black folder stuck hastily between them. She knew she hadn't had that before so she looked around her shoulder to see if anyone was looking, and opened it quietly. She had to hold in a gasp of shock when she saw that all her essays had been done and charmed to look like her hand writing. Sifting through all the papers, she saw that the potions paper was extra long, just like Snape had asked, and her others were completed in much the same fashion.  
  
"Finite Incantantum" Ginny's suspicions were confirmed when she saw that her hand writing dissolved into the cool strokes of Draco Malfoy. Ginny changed her essays back to the way they had been and put them back in the folder. She got up from her seat, took her recovered bag, and walked over to Draco. Without saying a word, she gave him a hug from the back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ginny smiled to herself and went out on the grounds to be away from the crowd that was sure to arrive at any minute.  
  
Draco, meanwhile, was shocked that Ginny had even bothering to thank him....she was being pretty distant lately, as if their kiss had never happened...  
  
A/N Ok I know I have no excuse to be posting this measly chapter up so late....I finally decided to stop working on it to make it longer and just post up what I have...I'll try to more consistent with the chapters and I really thought the summer would help me write them faster but if anything its made me feel more like a procrastinator then ever....So I'm really sorry.....if you want to give up on me go ahead....I can't promise anything for this story yet...I think I've lost my muse.... ( But we shall see what happens..... 


End file.
